


My mission's done

by Drugs_Suck



Category: Emmure (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Apathy, Dark, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugs_Suck/pseuds/Drugs_Suck
Summary: Один день из жизни в тревоге и апатии.





	My mission's done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Новому альбому Emmure.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%9D%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%83+%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%83+Emmure.).



> Помесь Gypsy Disco и личного опыта.

Каждое утро приносило лишь пустоту. Глаза открывались, мысль «и зачем?» всегда была первой. Казалось, свет должен был облегчить боль и дать хоть какую-то надежду, но уже не получалось в это верить. К ночи становилось ещё хуже, потому что опасно близко подступал новый день, который тоже был обречен на то, чтобы его просрали снова. Жизнь зашла в тупик. Хотелось, чтобы каждый вздох был последним.

Фрэнки снова проснулся примерно в полдвенадцатого утра. Каждый день происходило одно и то же. К счастью, с утра он ещё не испытал тоскливую боль в груди, которая вызывала слёзы, лишь пустоту, но он обреченно понимал, что снова будет ощущать, когда наступит ночь. И всё же, дышать будто было сложно. Ничего нового. Фрэнки лежал на своей узкой кушетке (больше места ему не было нужно) прямо в домашней одежде, прикрывшись тонким голубым пледом. Ему было не очень удобно и слегка холодно, но покупать новый просто не хватало сил. Каждый день Фрэнки забывал об этом и жалел, что снова поленился. Дело было, наверное, даже не в лени, а в апатии, в которой он пребывал, не имея сил и желания оттуда выплыть. Всё казалось слишком бесполезным.

Фрэнки повернулся на другой бок, откинув плед, который и так был для него слишком коротким. Он отпил из бутылки пепси несколько глотков и отложил её в сторону обратно, ощущая давно приевшийся ему вкус. Он подумал о том, что лучше бы выпил воды, но вставать всё ещё не хотелось. Фрэнки было слегка стыдно, что он спал на белой простыне в одежде, но как обычно стало плевать спустя несколько секунд. Его подташнивало от осознания, что ему предстоял очередной день, который он просрёт. Как и любой другой за последнее время. Он взял с маленького раскладного столика смартфон, который до этого заряжался. Написал Джош. Фрэнки быстро прочёл его очередное сообщение будто бы ни о чем, но на самом деле спрашивающее «и что мы будем делать дальше с музыкой?» Фрэнки ценил его тактичность и аккуратность, но всё равно не мог ничего ответить, из-за чего испытывал чувство вины. Его тошнило от соцсетей. Стоило что-то затвитить, как хотелось это быстро удалить или уничтожить все профили в принципе. Он смотрел на список диалогов, и не было понятно, что ему от них нужно в принципе. Он имел возможность написать каждому. Но в то же время не мог. Что-то мешало. Да и Джошу он будто нужен только за тем, чтобы спросить, когда они уже запишут альбом. Вставать с кровати всё ещё не хотелось. Стремясь избавиться от тучи своих мыслей, Фрэнки открыл ютуб и погрузился в какие-то бесконечные шумные видео. Нужно было встать с кровати или он бы совсем расклеился. А зачем? Никто его бы не осудил за валяние в постели, потому что он жил один. Но ему было страшно, что если он останется в постели, на этой ебаной белой простыне, которая уже потемнела из-за того, что спал в одежде, он совсем раскиснет. Фрэнки не понимал, ради чего он старался не утонуть окончательно в этом дерьме, но он всё равно пытался. Будто по инерции. Будто от отчаяния.

Он встал с кушетки, заправил постель и снова лёг, ощущая себя жалким. Нужно было поесть, ему даже хотелось этого, но не настолько сильно чтобы что-то сделать. Легкое чувство голода стало слишком родным. Фрэнки похудел много лет назад, но иногда ему всё ещё было страшно есть в принципе. Он боялся, что будет пытаться заполнить пустоту внутри едой и потолстеет сильнее, чем на пару кило. Хотя и пара кило ощущалась, будто сотня.

Почти гордясь собой, он поднялся с кровати и заварил себе чаю в слегка почерневшей кружке. Фрэнки отнёс её к кушетке и положил на столик. Затем снова отпил из бутылки с пепси несколько глотков, думая о том, что надо бы поставить её в холодильник. Он осмотрел пол и обнаружил, что уже пора было убираться. Фрэнки вздохнул и присел на кушетку, чувствуя, что его одежду тоже нужно было постирать. Это настолько начало его раздражать, что он скинул с себя толстовку и остался вообще без верхней одежды. Фрэнки кинул толстовку в стиральную машину к остальным грязным вещам и ушёл в ванную, забыв о чае. После душа он вернулся и надел новую толстовку, похожую на предвыдущую и вспомнил о чае, который уже остыл. Вкус был мерзким. Фрэнки с тяжелым вздохом ушёл на кухню, чтобы сделать чай снова. Он всё-таки решил хоть что-то поесть — сварить себе макароны. Когда он закончил и уже их ел, позвонил Джош. Целых секунд десять Фрэнки делал выбор, брать или нет. Решив всё же не вести себя, как скотина, он взял трубку.

— Привет, Джош, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Хэй, Фрэнк, — довольно бодро начал Трэвис. — Ты не прочёл, что я тебе написал?  
— Нет, я только проснулся и сделал завтрак, — даже не дрогнув, соврал Фрэнки. — Извини.  
— Ладно. Просто хотел напомнить, что надо продолжить писать альбом. И решать, что в принципе дальше делать, — мягко, но уже более решительно сказал Джош. Фрэнки тяжело дышал. — Прошу тебя…

Фрэнки ощутил пока легкий приступ паники, взявшийся будто из ниоткуда. Он как-то жалко улыбнулся телефону, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе была слышна эта улыбка:  
— Да, конечно. Скоро. Мне просто нужно доделать кое-что тут.

— Хорошо, я на связи, — сказал Джош. Фрэнки положил трубку, думая о том, что одновременно ему и хотелось, чтобы Джош догадался о том, что с ним происходило, и он боялся этого. Хотелось натянуть улыбку, приехать в студию, сделать вид, что всё нормально. Обманывать всех, что он пишет в текстах о том, что уже было, а не о том, что происходит в настоящем времени. Макароны дальше не лезли, убирать их в холодильник было жалко, потому что после него они становились невкусными, но Фрэнки всё же сделал это. Он хлебнул опять остывшего чая. Как же это всё ему надоело.

Зачем он переехал сюда, подальше от своей «семьи», которой всегда на него было плевать? Потому, что там не за что было больше цепляться. Здесь аренда дешевле, город чуть тише, жизнь спокойнее. А лучше всё равно не стало. От мысли о том, что здесь он почти никого не знал, и никому не был нужен в принципе, в груди снова что-то заболело. Фрэнки охватил всепоглощающий ужас одиночества и неизвестности. Он знал, что где-то есть люди, которые слушали музыку его группы и любили его, но они его на самом деле не знали. Фрэнки с горечью задумался о том, стали ли они бы уважать его, если бы узнали, что он просто лежит дома и смотрит в потолок, не делая больше абсолютно ничего? Он ощущал себя ужасно жалким, но не мог прекратить. Ему казалось, что он тонет, и никто не мог ему помочь. Даже он сам. Чем сильнее дергаешься, тем быстрее тонешь в болоте. И он почти перестал сопротивляться.

И ведь всё равно была какая-то сила, заставлявшая вставать его по утрам. Он не мог понять, почему и зачем, что это за сила, откуда она взялась и в чем смысл. А на самом деле, никакого смысла не было.

Цель потеряна, его миссия уже выполнена. Если он умрёт, его всё же запомнят. Может, даже лучше, чем, если бы он умер спустя лет сорок в окружении внуков. Дышать становилось сложнее. Снова. Он создал что-то хорошее — музыку, которая, может и не нравилась всем, но кому-то была нужна. Может, было лучше уйти прямо сейчас, с честью, как воин, который лишает себя позора быть взятым в плен врагами, а в его случае — собственными демонами. И всё же Фрэнки будто не мог сделать это. Что-то мешало. Ему захотелось взять в руки нож и наконец-то исправить себя.

Он лёг на кушетку, сложив руки на груди, будто находился в гробу. Перед глазами пронеслись образы прошлого. Все эти хорошие люди, фанаты, теперь такие далёкие, которые дарили ему подарки и просили автографы. Все участники группы, которые после ухода обзывали его последними словами. Весь калейдоскоп мест, где он побывал в одиночестве и с ними тоже. От воспоминаний тревожность стала сильнее. Так много мест он увидел и везде ощущал себя чужим. Все женщины, которые целовали его и говорили, что любят. И где же они были теперь?

Всем уже стало плевать. Фрэнки слишком часто ощущал себя хуевым и никому не нужным, потому он когда-то старался соответствовать этому ярлыку, который на него повесили. Даже слишком сильно. Выебывался на людей, потому что подсознательно ощущал себя ненужным, ему хотелось, чтобы на него уже наконец-то обратили внимание. Ему казалось, что лучше, чтобы его ненавидели, чем испытывать на себе абсолютное равнодушие этого мира.

Фрэнки встал и, задыхаясь, переоделся в одежду на выход, слегка удивляясь тому, что он на это не наплевал. Он решил всё же сходить хотя бы в магазин, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно. Казалось, так могло стать хотя бы немного легче. Смиренно он решил купить себе энергетики или что-то в этом роде. Принимать алкоголь и тем более наркотики он боялся, потому что знал, что из-за этого ещё сильнее утонет в болоте. Опускаться ещё ниже не хотелось. Он воткнул наушники, включил какой-то видос снова и вышел. По пути вниз с седьмого этажа он как обычно не встретил никого из соседей. Иногда ему казалось, что в его доме вообще никто не живёт. Фрэнки будто бодрым шагом направился к магазину напротив своего дома. На открытом пространстве он ощущал себя ещё более маленьким и ничтожным. Люди в супермаркете казались ему слишком быстрыми, хотя это был лишь будний день. Фрэнки будто не успевал за всеми, когда они проносились мимо него. Ему казалось, что он мешает им передвигаться, в принципе мешает нормальным людям функционировать. Его будто душили, пока он выбирал себе энергетики, а грудную клетку пронзала боль. Он взял себе ещё какие-то блинчики из отдела с полуфабрикатами, чипсы и шоколадку. Около кассы ему всё казалось, что остальные смотрят на него с осуждением за его выбор покупок. Хотя бы вот та бабка с замороженной курицей и йогуртами или та девушка с яблоками, хлебцами и салатом из готовой кухни. Его тошнило, когда он разглядывал других людей, прижимая к себе ту пищу, которая казалась всем традиционно вредной. Ему просто хотелось нажраться и забыться, залипая в ютуб или инстаграм. Фрэнки подумал о том, что он выглядит как бомж, когда молодая женщина за кассой спрашивала у него, нужен ли ему пакет. К счастью, он взял один с собой из дома. Не хотелось гадить на этой планете ещё больше.

Фрэнки дошёл до дома, пытаясь не думать ни о чем. Получалось откровенно хреново. Идя по улице, ему захотелось бросить всё и убежать куда-то очень далеко, но он понимал, что, по крайней мере, от себя ему никуда не деться. Фрэнки с долей зависти осмотрел на группу весёлых подростков около школы. Интересно, сможет ли он ещё хотя бы раз испытать сильную искреннюю радость? А зачем? Он всё равно рано или поздно умрёт. Это было и утешением, и тем, что внушало ужас. Жизнь всего одна, но он просирал её. Ему остро захотелось броситься под машину и закончить своё существование, чтобы иметь над ней хоть какой-то контроль. Но что-то заставляло идти дальше.

Тяжело он дошел до дома и поднялся к себе в квартиру. Раздеваясь, он посмотрел на свои шрамы на руках, которые сам себе поставил месяц назад. Дерьмо, какое же это дерьмо… Фрэнки суетливо переоделся в домашнюю толстовку и штаны и сел на кушетку, открывая пакет. Он быстро положил пару банок энергетиков на свой стол, туда же чипсы и шоколад, блинчики отнёс на кухню, чтобы там согреть в микроволновке к чаю. Неожиданно ему позвонила сестра. Тяжело и глубоко вздохнув, он взял трубку.

— Да, Мэри? — спросил он максимально непринужденно. — Привет.  
— Привет, как дела? — вежливо спросил нежный голос сестры.  
— Да ничего, нормально, — отмахнулся Фрэнки. — Как у вас дела?  
— Неплохо, вот готовлю детям обед. Папа всё спрашивает, когда ты приедешь в гости.  
Фрэнки промолчал. Он слышал в трубке, как кричат дети, как дышит его сестра, которая была занята готовкой. В то же время он чувствовал биение своего сердца, которое будто застряло у него в горле. Зачем им это нужно?

— Я не знаю. Сейчас будем альбом писать. Возможно, потом.  
— Потом — это когда, Фрэнки?  
Ему захотелось то ли заплакать, то ли закричать. Но он подавил это желание.  
— Я не знаю, честно, — дрожащим голосом сказал он.- Постараюсь быстрее.  
— Как обычно. Ладно, хорошего дня тебе.

Сестра положила трубку. Фрэнки услышал звук закончившей греть еду микроволновки. Стоило ему уехать, как семья неожиданно начала по нему скучать. Всё это казалось ему глупым и бредовым. Фрэнки предполагал, что они просто пытаются выполнить какой-то свой долг, хотя у них не было никакого договора, хотят просто закрыть квоту. Он почти злился. Хмурясь, Фрэнки принялся прибираться на кухонном столе, будто пытаясь привести свою собственную жизнь в порядок. Он налил себе чаю, взял блинчики и ушел обратно в комнату. Нужно было снова уйти мыслями куда-то далеко. Он открыл ютуб и снова постарался сделать вид, что мыслей у него больше не было. Но они всё равно туда лезли, пока он ел слишком горячие блинчики с малиной и запивал это крепким зеленым чаем. В мире будто больше не осталось ничего, кроме этого дурацкого чая и дешевых сладких блинчиков. Он также отпил немного из банки с энергетиком, отчего все вкусы смешались и получился какой-то кошмар. Он будто толстеет в режиме реального времени, но останавливаться не хотелось. Да он даже не думал о том, чтобы остановиться. Никакой рефлексии. Он допил чай и доел блины. Всю пачку за раз, надо же. Фрэнки поморщился и всё-таки убрал чипсы как можно дальше, надеясь, что он хотя бы не съест всю шоколадку за раз. У него даже получилось — он сьел только половину. Зато постепенно выпил две банки энергетика.

Фрэнки и не заметил, как почти наступил вечер за просмотром видео, от которых у него уже болели мозги. Он боялся включать музыку, потому что так шансы остаться наедине со своими мыслями были выше. На пару минут Палмери включил Crawling от Linkin Park, но, не дослушав, снова включил видео. День уже близился к концу. Мозг Фрэнки будто панически оповещал его об этом, напоминая, что он снова ничего полезного не сделал за целые сутки. Ни для себя, ни для кого-то другого. Его тошнило. Палмери сделал себе салат, пытаясь убежать от этих мыслей и имитировать, что он сделал хотя бы что-то полезное, затем съел его буквально за пару минут. А потом и половину пачки чипсов. Есть помогало, потому что процесс поглощения пищи заставлял ощущать себя в безопасности. Зато после этого всегда душило чувство вины. Фрэнки хотелось выть, но всё было бесполезно. Он сбежал из кухни в комнату обратно и залип в телефон снова. И всё-таки слёзы потекли из глаз, хотя он тщетно пытался их остановить. Ему хотелось ползать по полу и биться головой о стену, но он удержался.

Фрэнки казалось, что мир снова сжался до тех четырёх стен, что его окружали. Он сел, прижав колени к груди и замер. Сил что-либо слушать больше не было. Его разрывало на части. Суетливо, но старательно он принялся снова заваривать чай. Всё казалось абсолютно бесполезным. Зачем нужен этот чай? Зачем нужна эта квартира и эта жизнь? Он не знал. Он просто пытался дышать. Он думал о том, что если терпел столько лет, может, не просто так. А ради чего? Он медленно сделал несколько глотков чая из кружки. Никто не знал.

Нужно было дожить до утра. Просто дожить, а там будь что будет. Фрэнки хотелось запереть себя в голове, встретить своих собственных демонов лицом к лицу. А что случится? Что они ему сделают? Что самое страшное может произойти? Точно не самоубийство. Ему хотелось бросить себя прямо в жерло вулкана, чтобы сгореть и больше не бояться. Он снова тяжело дышал. Нужно было просто дожить до следующего дня. И принимать решения. Мозг попытался найти хоть какое-то спасение. Альбом? Наверное. Фрэнки тут же позвонил Джошу.

— Джош, — задыхаясь, сказал он. — Давай в студию, как можно быстрее, ок?  
— Да, конечно, — удивленно сказал Джош. — Ты так неожиданно… Завтра решим, хорошо? Остальным тоже нужно сказать  
— Конечно.

Соглашение его успокаивало. Он лёг на кушетку, на всё ту же белую простыню и натянул на себя тот же голубой плед. В целом, было тепло и комфортно. Ему хотелось спрятаться под пледом от всего мира, но он бы там не поместился. А может, просто закончить это всё и не мучаться?

Откуда-то он знал, что нельзя. Фрэнки снова взял телефон и залип в него, чтобы забыться и хоть как-то выжить. Но он знал, что вот-вот настанет новый день, в который ему снова придётся бороться с самим собой. Без двух минут двенадцать. Хотелось уметь замедлять ход стрелок на циферблате часов. Ещё никогда изоляция не была так сильна.


End file.
